Le Fraisier
by Akunoko
Summary: Il n'en pouvait plus. L'objet de son désir était là, à portée de main. Cette blancheur éclatante mariée à ce rouge profond mais vif… Cette apparente douceur derrière laquelle se cachait une puissance sans limite… Vraiment, ces gâteaux étaient appétissants. [OS]


Cet OS a été écrit pour un concours sur le forum Fairies Fans ! J'avais trois contraintes :

- Prise de conscience

- Erza Scarlet

- Scorpio

Donc, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais... xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. L'objet de son désir était là, à portée de main. Cette blancheur éclatante mariée à ce rouge profond mais vif… Cette apparente douceur derrière laquelle se cachait une puissance sans limite…

Du coin de l'œil, Scorpio jaugea la belle Erza Scarlet du regard. Elle était apparemment très occupée avec Lucy et ses autres amis humains… La fête battait son plein dans le monde des esprits, le temps s'écoulant lentement à cet endroit et beaucoup plus rapidement dans le monde des humains. La jeune femme riait, insouciante, en écoutant Lucy et Aquarius se disputer – toujours sur le même sujet, d'ailleurs.

C'était peut-être le bon moment.

Nonchalant, sans donner l'air d'avoir un but précis, l'esprit du scorpion se rapprocha de la place anciennement occupée par Erza. S'asseyant sur le siège voisin, il se servit une coupe de boisson et la sirota tranquillement, étudiant les divers mets disposés sur la longue table.

Les fraisiers qu'avait commandés Erza étaient déjà arrivés devant son assiette, mais la rousse ne s'en était pas rendu compte. S'il n'en prenait qu'un seul, il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle était à l'autre bout de la salle, après tout.

En saisissant un, il attrapa aussi une autre pâtisserie et se releva. L'expédition n'était pas terminée. Il fallait encore ramener tout cela à sa place sans se faire remarquer par la mage en armure…

L'opération réussit étrangement bien. A présent, Scorpio était assis devant un magnifique fraiser, et admirait tout à loisir la crème très blanche et les fraises très rouges, il essayait d'imaginer dans quel océan de douceur il plongerait lorsqu'il aurait mis le premier morceau dans sa bouche…

Vraiment, ces gâteaux étaient appétissants.

Habituellement, il ne mangeait que la nourriture en provenance de son monde, mais il était définitivement prêt à faire une exception. Pour être honnête, il avait peur de le manger. Peur d'abîmer sa beauté suprême en y enfonçant sa cuillère.

Il savait qu'il devait de dépêcher. Ce qu'il faisait était très risqué. Tout le monde connaissait la passion dévorante qu'entretenait Erza pour les fraisiers, et ceux qui en avaient fait les frais n'avaient plus jamais réitéré leur crime. Il devait le manger avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, où sa dernière heure arriverait bien plus tôt que prévu.

Alors que, d'une main tremblante, il levait le couvert, une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Si j'étais toi, j'irais plus vite que ça, souffla la voix moqueuse de sa maîtresse. »

La blonde pointait du doigt Erza, qui avait finalement remarqué que sa commande était arrivée et s'attablait, une moue satisfaite sur les lèvres, les joues légèrement rosies.

Scorpio déglutit difficilement. Elle allait bientôt prendre conscience qu'il en manquait un. Et elle chercherait le coupable… Bah, si jamais Erza tentait de l'attaquer, Aquarius le défendrait certainement.

Un petit peu rasséréné, l'esprit avala finalement la toute première bouchée de son fraisier.

Et c'était bon. Délicieux. Savoureux. Sublime. Il comprenait. Il comprenait très bien. Ces pâtisseries… A côté des fraisiers, tout autre gâteau faisait pâle figure. S'il en avait possédé, il aurait vraiment tué la personne qui aurait osé les lui dérober.

Ces pensées achevèrent de le décourager.

Il ne _pouvait pas_ manger le fraiser d'Erza… C'était se montrer bien trop cruel envers une femme qui n'avait rien demandé. Sous le regard étonné de Lucy, il se leva, se retourna, et lui sourit.

« Si je lui rends, elle me pardonnera, non ? Yeah ! s'exclama-t-il, très confiant. »

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea à grands pas vers Erza. Arrivé derrière elle, il prit soin de déplacer une fraise pour cacher le morceau manquant, se lécha les doigts et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Non… Il en manque un morceau… Scorpio, attention à toi, balbutia Lucy, restée à l'autre bout de la table. »

Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Erza se retourna, de la crème sur les lèvres, et lança à Scorpio un regard qui aurait pu fendre la roche.

« Quoi ?

- Yo ! Je… Enfin, c'est… Il manquait un gâteau, yeah ! Je suis venu te l'apporter. »

Méfiante, la rousse s'empara du précieux met et le posa devant elle, finissant rapidement celui qu'elle avait commencé – non sans rougir à chaque bouchée. Puis, elle le considéra longuement, cherchant la moindre trace d'une usurpation.

Et soudain, elle prit conscience d'un détail alarmant.

_Cette fraise ne devrait pas être ici._

Avec des gestes mesurés, elle mangea, une à une, toutes les fraises présentes à la surface, sous le regard paniqué de Scorpio. Qui s'éloigna un peu trop vite et un peu trop loin lorsqu'elle cueillit la dernière d'un coup de cuillère habile.

La pauvre fraise éclata entre ses dents furibondes. Le fraiser, dénudé de sa parure de fruits, présentait un trou. Il. Manquait. Un. Morceau.

Tout se passa très vite.

Erza bondit de son siège, attrapa Scorpio par le col et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, le forçant à ouvrir ses lèvres pendant que sa langue récupérait toutes les dernières traces de la Bouchée Fatale.

Elle le laissa finalement retomber sur les genoux, le corps complètement ramolli et les pupilles dilatées. Terrifié.

Toute l'assistance, y compris Aquarius, jugea que la punition était méritée, et jura en son for intérieur de ne jamais dérober ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de fraiser à Erza.

Ou alors, ne pas se montrer stupide au point d'aller le lui redonner.


End file.
